Comme j'ai été Exorciser
by TiteCanardeEnragee
Summary: Sasuke : écrivain célèbre sous le surnom de  l'Exorciste du Cauchemar , mais souffre douleur à l'école. Naruto : Musicien rebelle, célèbre et populaire. Et si les deux ce rencontraient ? POV Naruto.
1. Comment je m'explique

Auteur : Heiwa ou Chups-Mania x)

Rating : T (langage assez méchant, puis peu de lime voir lemon)

Genre : Romance, du brissage de cœur, souffrance physique aussi.

Couple(s) : Narusasu (et pas contraire, sauf erreur de ma port –chose pas possible xD.)

Résumé : Sasuke : écrivain célèbre sous le surnom de «l'Exorciste du Cauchemar», mais souffre douleur à l'école. Naruto : Musicien rebelle, célèbre et populaire. Et si les deux ce rencontraient ? POV Naruto.

Disclaimer : Oui oui, ne vous m'éprenez pas, je m'appelle Masashi, je fais des fanfictions sur mon manga, où je torture mes propres personnages. (Et j'ai accessoirement changé de sexe, entre temps u.u')

Autres : Pour ceux qui suivent l'autre fiction (Lavyû), je vais commencer celle-ci, puis me concentrer sur le premier chapitre de l'autre, promis ! ^^

Note : Euh… Hum… Sasuke est OCC, Naruto aussi je crois… Puis… C'est tout ! ^^' (je crois).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**

J'attrapai rapidement la bouteille d'eau d'une main, alors que l'autre s'amusait à replacer mes cheveux blonds désordonnés sur le haut de mon crâne. Un sourire amusé prit place sur mes lèvres, lorsque j'observai mon corps parfait à travers le reflet que renvoyait la fenêtre. Je bus doucement une gorgée de cette eau refroidissante, tout en passant une serviette humide sur ma nuque.

"-Naruuuto-Kuuun ?"

Je tournai mon regard azuré vers la jeune femme qui venait de me parler. Sa voix était aussi tentatrice que la mini-jupe et le décolté plongeant qu'elle portait. Son regard vert et brûlant qu'elle porta à mon corps, ainsi que la feuille et le stylo bille dans ses mains, me donna beaucoup d'informations sur elle : c'était une de mes innombrables fans.

"-Je suis là. Je peux t'aider ?"

"-Je crois bien…" Susurra-t-elle en se penchant vers moi, décuplant la vue déjà profonde que j'avais de sa poitrine. "J'aimerais un autographe !"

"-Bien sur."

Je pris le bout de papier qu'elle me tendit, et y fixa ma signature stylisée. Mais apparemment pas assez contente, elle se colla à moi fiévreusement. Pas très d'accord, je la repoussai sans peine. Elle sembla surprise, mais s'en alla rapidement. Une fois la jeune fille hors de vue, je soupirai longuement, réfléchissant. Quant allais-je dire à tout le monde que les filles ne m'intéressent pas… Surement jamais, je deviendrais directement impopulaire ! L'horreur…

Finalement, après avoir encore un peu répété, je pus quitter le groupe tranquillement pour me diriger vers ma maison. Sur le chemin, je tournai laconiquement mon regard vers le libraire de la rue, et je m'arrêtai net. Malgré l'heure tardive, le vieil homme qui tenait cette boutique était occupé de fixer une affiche sur la fenêtre.

«Un nouveau livre de l'Exorciste du Cauchemar ! L'horreur et le suspense encore présent : _La chambre des curiosités*_»

Les yeux grands ouverts, je me dirigeai vers la librairie. Un signe à l'homme, et ce dernier me sourit, ouvrant la porte. Je le remerciai doucement, alors qu'un rit doux sortit de sa gorge.

"-Alors Naruto, tu as vu qu'il à écrit un nouveau livre et tu le veux déjà ?"

"-Vous savez très bien que j'en suis un grand fan…"

Et oui, malgré ma célébrité, et ma réputation de rebelle, j'étais un très grand lecteur, enfin, un lecteur surtout du prénommer Exorciste du Cauchemar. Le libraire m'avait déjà raconté que c'était un jeune garçon, encore adolescent, qui envoyait par mail ces livres écrit. J'avais déjà fais des recherches sur cette personne. Mais rien, impossible…

Après avoir paillé le livre, et longtemps parler de ce mystérieux écrivain, je quittai le vieil homme. Quelques minutes après, je fus chez moi. Directement, je déposai mes affaires sur la table, pour ne garder que le livre à la couverture d'un Dieu grec. Sans plus attendre, je me jetai sur mon lit, et ouvris le livre, bien décidé à le lire avec la plus grande attention.

Le quart du livre bien entamé, je fermai la lumière, et les yeux par la même occasion. Demain, école… Malheureusement, car sinon je serrais rester lire jusqu'au petit matin, oubliant le temps.

…

..

.

..

…

C'est avec la grâce d'un éléphant de 53 tonnes, myope et unijambiste, ainsi que le bruit de 16 fanfares réunis, et une école de sourd essayant de se faire entendre, que le réveil alla faire la rencontre plus qu'intime du mur. J'avais toujours été un matinal… (Trouvez l'intrus…)

Mais en tout cas, il faut que je me lève… Finalement, habillé et – presque – coiffé, je pris mon sac en me dirigeant vers l'école. Une fois le portaille passer, les gens commencèrent à me parler, m'aborder, ou essayer de sympathisé. Pour continuer ma réputation de rebelle, je cognai fortement l'épaule de Neji, mon sois disant meilleur ami.

Les quelques heures de matin passèrent assez vite, entre la provocation des professeurs, et les moqueries vers des pauvres élèves qui n'avaient absolument rien fait… Le midi arriva enfin, et je pus souffler quelques secondes, avant que le pire arrive. En effet, à la cantine, tous m'acclamèrent…

Assis à la table avec les personnes les plus populaires – Neji, Sasori, Lee, Shikamaru, … – je mangeai (j'essayai) le plus vite possible. Mais d'un coup, Neji, surement le plus sadique d'entre nous, me donna un coup de coude, montrant discrètement une personne assise dans l'ombre d'un coin. Lui…

Lui, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Un jeune brun, avec des cheveux mis longs, lui arrivant aux épaules, d'un an plus jeune que moi, et pourtant il était dans ma classe. J'avais justement remarqué son absence ce matin… C'était quelqu'un de vraiment maigre, et qui paraissait continuellement malade, tellement il était pâle. Je ne connaissais pas ce petit homme, et pourtant, j'avais dus mal à le traiter comme tout les autres souffres douleurs.

Je dus vite détourner les yeux, mais déjà Neji et toute la troupe m'emmenait avec eux, s'installant sans gêne à la même table que Sasuke. Le jeune garçon, occupé d'écrire dans un carnet, le ferma très vite en le remettant dans son sac. Je baissai les yeux, bizarrement calme et silencieux.

"-Alors, gamin ! Comment ça vas "? commença Neji, moqueur au possible.

"-Ca allait mieux avant que tu n'arrive…" marmonna le jeune brun.

"-Si tu le dis !" se moqua de nouveau Neji. "Qu'es-ce que tu écrivais là ?"

"-Rien qui ne te regarde," répliqua froidement le jeune brun. Sur le moment, sa voix avait eut un timbre drôlement menaçant, me faisant relever la tête.

La cafétéria devint silencieuse d'un coup, car, l'air de rien, tout le monde écoutait la petite conversation entre la bande la plus populaire, et le petit gringalet de service. Chacun retenait son souffle, surprit par ce petit retournement de situation.

Finalement, Neji serra les dents, avant de violemment attrapé l'arrière des cheveux du jeune brun, le plaquant durement sur le mur, derrière lui. J'entendis un gémissement sortir de ses lèvres, alors qu'un sentiment bizarre prit place dans mon cœur. Comme si… Si j'avais envie de l'aider, puis de frapper Neji.

Je grimaçai un instant, puis soupirai pour ne pas craquer et effectivement le faire. Levant les yeux, je regardai la scène avec un peu d'inquiétude dans le fond de mes yeux lagons.

"-Tu veux faire le grand alors, Uchiwa ?" demanda rageusement Neji, tirant assez fort sur les cheveux ébènes du jeune homme.

"-A… Arrête…" murmura ledit Uchiwa.

Neji rigola sadiquement, avant de fouiller dans ses poches. Quelques secondes après, il en sortit victorieusement une paire de ciseaux. Les lèvres de Sasuke se tordirent, alors qu'il essaya mieux de se dégager.

Alors que quelques morceaux de mon cœur tombèrent, des mèches de cheveux jais suivirent le même mouvement et tombèrent sur le sol. Quelques élèves féminines lâchèrent des cries, car le geste avait quelque chose de violent.

D'un coup, la foule de gens se coupèrent en un passage, pour laisser la place à une personne qui arrivait en courant. Je reconnu Kakashi-Sensei, notre professeur de français. Neji et le reste de la troupe le reconnurent bien avant moi, et partirent très vite. Moi, par contre… je n'avais pas eu le temps de partir… Lâches !

L'œil du professeur s'ouvrit en plus grand lorsqu'il fit la liaison entre les cheveux au sol, et les mains de Sasuke dans sa chevelure ébène. Puis son regard se posa sur moi, alors qu'une sorte de rage flottait sur son visage.

"-Naruto ?"

"-Ce… ce n'est pas moi !" me défendis-je.

"- Mais bien sur !"

Après une petite discussion, moi et Sasuke, accompagné évidemment du professeur, se dirigions vers le bureau du directeur. Le brun avait rapidement enfilé son capuchon, pour essayé de caché ces cheveux, sur quoi Kakashi n'avait pas osé protester. Finalement, la pirte du bureau souffrit devant le directeur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'allais lui rendre visite, mais là… je n'avais je ne sais quoi. J'étais mal.

"-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…" sembla répéter le directeur.

"-Oui "? hasardais-je, hésitant.

"-J'ai remarqué que tu ne t'entendais pas beaucoup avec d'autre personne". Il se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke. "Toi non plus, d'ailleurs, Sasuke."

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent. Le directeur sembla réfléchir, puis une lueur sadique s'alluma dans son regard. J'entendis Sasuke déglutirent doucement.

"-D'accord… j'ai trouvé ! Monsieur Kakashi," hurla-t-il presque, au professeur.

"-O… Oui, directeur ?"

"-Donnez leur un travail à faire ensemble !"

"-Quoi "? m'étranglais-je.

"-Oui oui ! Ils doivent trouver un terrain d'entente quelque part ! Et… Enleve moi ce capuchon, Sasuke !"

A contre cœur, le brun le fit. Le directeur découvrit avec horreur la coiffure du jeune garçon, avant d'esquisser un sourire, et de se lever.

"-Viens Sasuke, je vais arranger ça. J'ai été coiffeur avant d'être directeur…"

* * *

><p>* : <em>La chambre des Curiosités = <em>Un très bon livre que je vous conseil, écrit par _Preston & Child_.

Voilà le premier chapitre fini ^^

La suite arrivera bientôt (j'espère!) :D


	2. Comment ça avance

Réponse au reviews :

The Last Day :: Alors, merci pour tes conseils, je venais de justement voir que ce cite ne traitait pas tout (Ô désespoir quand tu nous tient TToTT) Et moi aussi je préfère ce couple dans se sens x) En tout cas, je vais essayer d'aller plus en profondeur dans les sentiments ! J'ai bien dit essayer ^o^''' En tout cas merci pour ta review ! =)

Reytan :: Naruto apprendra bien assez tôt qui est véritablement Sasuke x) Sinon, je compte être un peu (beaucoup) sadique avec ces deux énergumènes xD Merci aussi pour ta review ^^ Voilà la suite !

Tchoupii :: Naruto est effectivement quelqu'un de bon, c'est ce que j'ai voulus faire passer par ce chapitre ^^ Mais alors là : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je dois dire que je suit tes fictions depuis pas mal de temps, et j'ai dus lire une vingtaine de fois ce commentaire pour être bien sur que c'était toi xD

Enfin : Là suite est là !

Halinee :: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

Jene :: Mouahahahah, mais c'est toute la question justement x))

Suki-Chan-Love :: Je ne comprend pas ce point d'interrogation. Faute de frappe ? Je l'espère, parce que le petit Uchiwa l'est plus que tout, mignon ^^ Merci pour le review, en tout cas x3

PhoeniixMiiles :: Désolééééé pour les fautes d'ortho, vraiment ! Parfois je suis dans mon truc, et ma dyslexie de m'aide pas, résultat, je fais des fautes énormes =w= Mais merci de ma les faire remarqué en tout cas ^^ J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite, en tout cas.

Narusasu looove :: Merci merci pour ta gentille review ! bisous !

Choupsy :: Je suis heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise x3 tu n'est pas la première à me le dire, mais ça me surprend à chaque fois ! En tout cas, c'est tout ce que je cherche ^^

AkuriAtsuki :: Merci pour le commentaire ^^ et voilà la suite !

Themadmerry :: ha ha, merci pour tes deux review x) je te comprend ! Bon, ce n'est pas que Neji m'a toujours taper sur le système mais… C'est tout comme ! Et en plus, il me fallait un salaud, et il était tout désigné ! Et merci pour ta remarque sur ma façon d'écrire, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! Et vu comment tu attends la suite… La voili voilou !

U-no-le :: Oui, je trouve aussi que le Narusasu et pas assez exploité par rapport au Sasunaru ! Allez-y, chers auteurs, il faut faire de l'exploitation de Sasuke en uke ! Il ne demande que cela, j'en suis sur ! En tout cas, un grand merci ! ^^

**Chapitre 2**

Les yeux lourds, je me levai enfin. Saleté de put*** de réveil, vas ! Bon… Maintenant il faut s'habiller… Quelques minutes après, je réussis à gagner le combat contre mon jeans récalcitrant. Le T-shirt noir fut moins difficile à enfilé. Après un long soupire, énervé au possible, je descendis les escaliers (en évitant de me casser la gueule sur mon haut de pyjama que j'avais laissé là), en attrapant vite fait mon sac.

Une fois dehors, je respirai un grand coup l'air pur, mais mes épaules s'affaissèrent… Non… C'était aujourd'hui que le directeur allait nous donnez, à moi et Sasuke, le travail à remettre pour dans deux semaines… Je ne veux pas !

Coupant cruellement mes pensées sombres, un bras passa autour de mes épaules. Qui es-ce que… Neji ? Depuis quand il venait me voir avant l'école ? Un gout amer en bouche, je répondis à son salut muet. Une multitude d'images passèrent dans les méandres de mon cerveau : mon corps pourrissant dans le fin fond d'une ruelle…

Un rire grave mais nerveux sortit de ma gorge nouée. Je pensais vraiment à n'importe quoi… Neji n'était peux être pas le «gentil de l'histoire», mais il connaissait un peu trop ma force pour oser s'interposer à moi (seul, en tout cas).

Heureusement pour moi et l'esprit tordu qui vivait dans mon corps, l'école se fit voir au coin de la rue. Le jeune homme me lâcha enfin, mais son silence pesant… Ben pesait sur mon cœur. Enfin, après avoir soupiré, j'entrai dans l'école.

Comme la veille, et l'avant-veille, et encore avant, et encore avant/avant [n'hésitez pas à me dire quand il y en a de trop xD], et encore avant/avant/avant, puis encore avant/avant/avant/avant… [Le paragraphe qui sert qu'à remplir là xD Bon, j'arrête x)]

Je disais donc, que comme la veille, une foule de gens m'accueillir joyeusement. Mais pas deux minutes après, dans une lever de mon estomac («Toi, tu reste bien en place !»), le directeur, accompagné du professeur de français, apparurent. Me voyant, malgré mon essaie à me cacher derrière Neji, le directeur me fit un signe.

Je le rejoins avec une effroyable boule dans la gorge. Le sourire qu'avait eut la veille le directeur ne m'avait que moyennement rassuré. En marchant à ses côtés vers son bureau, quelques accores montèrent doucement dans mon cerveau : la marche funèbre résonnait maintenant dans ma tête, alors que je voyais ma mère, en pleure, occupée de faire un magnifique éloge relatant ma, très courte, vie.

Plus effrayé qu'amusé par cette vision, je me dépêchai de secoué ma tête. Finalement, la porte arriva au détour d'un couloir. Le directeur, fier et droit, me fit entre sans un mot – mais j'aurais mis mes mains a coupées qu'un ébauche de sourire sadique avait étendu ses lèves. Une fois la porte franchit, je tombai nez à nez avec un Sasuke boudeur, et, encore plus mignon avec la nouvelle coupe qu'il abordait. (Perversité :: «Mignon ? Non, non, il est bandant, ça oui !~»*)

Les deux mèches retombaient toujours sur les côtés de son visage pâle, mais les autres piques brunes, qui, la veille, étaient désordonnées et innégalisées avaient été finement coupées, ainsi qu'alléger vue comment ils avaient l'air de flotter, défiant avec cruauté les lois de la gravité, tout comme mon cœur à se moment là, qui lui voulait traverser mon corps tellement il battait fort.

Je faillis tomber à la renverse, mais je me repris à temps. Le directeur nous regarda encore de longues secondes cruelles, avec un sourire qui ne l'était pas moins. Finalement, il s'adressa à nous d'une petite voix sadique qui collait tellement bien avec l'ambiance de la pièce.

- Mes chers, très chers enfants !... Moi et votre professeur, Kakashi-Sensei, nous avons trouvez le travail qui va –peu être– vous rapprochez !

Sasuke regarda suspicieusement le directeur, qui continua sur sa lancer.

- Alors voilà : vous allez devoir nous écrire une critique de livre. De quelques pages ? N'importe quel livre !

Je soupirai silencieusement, soulagé.

- Mais ! Continua le directeur, avec un tel sadisme que je crus mourir. Sur un auteur en particulier… Un pas connu ! Et c'est… « L'Exorciste du cauchemar »

Je voulus mourir sur le moment. Oh oui. Là, tout de suite, j'avais juste envie d'essayer le parachutisme. Un saut dans le vide… En oubliant «malencontreusement» son parachute dans l'avion.

Kakashi capta le regard du jeune Uchiwa de la pièce, qui hurlait muettement sa colère, et le borgne s'excusa platement, avant de s'expliquer, mais seul Sasuke comprit se qu'il voulut dire par là.

- Il ne m'a pas écouté ! Il le voulait vraiment… J'ai rien pus faire !

Finalement, nous somme ressorti du bureau, l'un aussi énervé que l'autre. Mais, même sur les nerfs, ont se mit sommairement d'accord : ce vendredi ci, ont s'attendraient sur le parking de l'école et se dirigeraient chez le brun, qui, lui, avait un ordinateur avec imprimante qui nous permettrait de faire leur travail comme il fallait.

Plus vite que je l'avais prévus, ce vendredi arriva. Sasuke, ayant finit une heure avant dut m'attendre dans le froid de dehors. Et en plus, j'étais en tard, étant continuellement arrêté par un(e) quelconque fan. Je fis cependant signe au brun quand j'arrivai devant lui.

- C'est partit !

Dans un gros soupire, ledit brun se mit en route, suivit d'un renard hystérique, moi, parlant pour nettement plus de deux. Moins de dix minutes passèrent, et nous nous retrouvâmes (je parle bien !) devant une petite maison dans un style purement japonais, ce qui me fit d'ailleurs sourire. Ont entra dans un silence qui fit un bien fou à Sasuke (et à l'auteur qui en a marre d'entendre un certain blond).

L'Uchiwa traversa rapidement les couloirs, ne me laissant pas le loisir de mieux regarder le décor qui nous entouraient. C'était d'ailleurs bien fait exprès. Malgré tout, je pus voir certaines choses, et Sasuke dut user de sa force Uchiwesque pour ne pas me défenestrer lorsque nous passâmes par une pièce faite presque uniquement de vitres.

Une fois dans la chambre du brun, ce dernier installa les règles. De manière… Assez claires

- Bon. Ici tu es chez moi, plus particulièrement dans ma chambre. Tu ne déplace rien, tu ne casse rien, en fait, tu ne touche à rien, tu reste debout, interdiction formelle d'aller sur mon lit, tu ne fouille pas dans mon armoire. Si je vois une seule chose, UNE SEULE, qui a bougée, je ne donne pas chère de ta pauvre peau, qui se retrouvera à faire tapisserie sur la seule pièce qui n'en à pas dans cette maison. Comprit ?

Je n'eue pas le cœur à répondre non, et acquiesça lentement. L'air de rien, un Sasuke qui vous regarde avec des yeux presque rougeoyants, un doigt levé en menace… C'est juste un peu flippant ! L'Uchiwa se dirigea vers une autre porte, grognant au passage un «douche», mais à peine avait-il passé la porte, qu'il réapparut devant moi.

- Ah, et surtout, tu ne respire pas trop fort, c'est mon air ici, légalement, il m'appartient, et, l'air de rien, l'oxygène, c'est pratique pour respirer.

Le brun reparti alors. J'attendis quelques minutes, et lorsqu'enfin j'entendis l'eau couler, sans gêne aucune je m'assis sur la chaise devant l'ordinateur, lui-même posé sur le bureau. Je remarquai que ledit ordinateur était déjà allumé, mais mit en veille. Je bougeai, tranquillement, la souris de façon à rallumer l'écran. Un petit flash blanc apparut, très vite remplacer par la page d'accueil, montrant en fond d'écran un nuage crachant quelques éclaires, une pleine nuit d'orage.

Je déplaçai encore la sourit, double-cliquant sur l'icône menant au dossier. Je regardai un peu les images, ne trouvant rien de trop personnelle, ou même d'amusant. Cliquant alors sur Word, j'ouvris la simple page blanche, les mains suspendues au dessus du clavier. Là, dilemme. Enfin, trou noir surtout. Qu'es-ce qu'ont devaient écrire… Je ne voulais pas avouer que j'avais lus tout les livres de l'auteur donné. Mais… Et lui ? en avait-il lus ? Je n'eus pas le temps de pensé plus, car deux mains rageuses me tirent vers l'arrière, me retournant violement.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi mal à l'aise. Le regard brulant de colère de Sasuke sur moi, en était pour beaucoup. Je rougis un peu, mais me repris très vite. Je me relevai d'un bond, le dominant de toute ma hauteur. J'étais vraiment plus grand que lui, l'air de rien. Enfin bon, une fois debout je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, d'une façon entre la bouderie, et la colère. Sous mon regard plus haut, il enleva son bras et leva les yeux vers mon visage. A ce moment là, d'adorables rougeurs apparurent sur les joues habituellement pâles de l'Uchiwa. Mais il coupa le contact visuel peu de temps après, rabaissant ces yeux vers ses pieds qui avaient l'air ô combien intéressant. Sasuke s'adressa à moi d'une petite voix.

- Bon, on s'y met alors.

Il ouvrit alors le tiroir de son bureau et en sortie un petit cahier. Le brun s'empressa de tourner les pages pour en trouver une à présent vierge. Puis se retourna vers moi, sans pourtant oser affronter mes yeux d'un bleu profond.

- Une idée, peu être ?

- De quoi ? Demandais-je, surprit.

- Ben du livre à choisir !


End file.
